Disjointed
by unscenced
Summary: When Edward finnally returns to Forks 80 years after he left Bella, What will he find there?
1. First Sight

EPOV

I stared at the ceiling in my dark room. The dark room didn't t help the dark void that I was in.

Bella Swan.

The beautiful human that had tamed the wild vampire. The human kind enough to give me her heart.

I had to break it.

A sob built in my throat as I remembered her.

Her brown silky hair, her scent, her beauty and most of all her endless chocolate brown eyes that portrayed her love and trust in me.

My heart constricted at the word.

Love.

I was going to cherish and love the beautiful girl as long as she lived.

She didn't t think she was beautiful.

Funny; she was the most beautiful creature that I had ever met.

I heard a timid knock on the door. I turn my head to see Alice.

Edward? She asks quietly.

I don t answer

We're ready to leave.

I nodded and slowly got off the bed. We were moving again.

To Forks, Washington.

Where everything began and ended.

I trudged to Emmett s jeep. No one was the same anymore.

Alice didn't t shop.

Emmett didn't t joke around

Rosalie was quiet.

Esme didn't t renovate

Carlisle worked at the hospital more often to avoid the misery at home.

Jasper was so miserable that it was everyone s permanent mood.

We arrived at our house 2 hours later.

I grab my suitcase and exit the jeep

I blinked back memories;

Bella listening to every word I was saying.

Listening lovingly to me playing the piano,

Reaching out to try and touch the wooden cross,

I sighed and moved to the house.

I sank on the sofa and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

This place brought up bad memories.

I took a picture of my Bella out.

No.

Not my Bella.

Not anymore.

Come on Edward. Alice said pulling me to school.

I trudged forwards as the little pixie pulled me along.

I felt my heart squeeze as I remembered my angel.

Stop moping Edward! It s the 1st day of school! Alice begged

Of what? An eternity of schools why should I be excited? I said a bit harshly.

Alice turned around and glared, if Bella were her, she d want you to live out your eternity.

I recoiled as she had slapped me.

Her name still caused reactions in me.

Alice huffed and slumped, just .get to class Edward.

I walked to biology, lost in my thoughts.

What I wouldn't t give to have her in my arms?

But she has someone else. It has been 50 years and she is very beautiful.

Any male could see that.

I moaned at the thought of anyone holding her or kissing her.

My beautiful Bella should be in my arms.

I stopped short.

I looked at my cold, hard hands .hating them for everything for pushing my love away.

No, she shouldn't t.

This way was better... Better for her, worse for me.

How could I stand this, to be away from my saviour so long, the one who led me out of the dark?

I entered the room. Humans perceived vampires as beautiful, but I had seen true beauty and I wasn't it.

Everyone moved to gaze at me, all except one set of eyes. A vampire sat at the back of the room, hidden in shadow so I couldn't see her face.

She didn't even stir.

"I'm afraid there is only one seat available Mr. Cullen, You must sit next to Miss Cross" He said indicating the vampire girl.

I obeyed quickly, stares following me to my seat.

"De ja vu..." She murmured to her lap.

I ignored the comment, it didn't matter, nothing mattered. Yet something did. She did. Where is she? My universe revolved around her, but where was that.

"You haven't changed a bit you know. I never expected you to come back here, I thought it would be too painful, but maybe I am the only one that that applies to."

Was she talking to me? I had never met her before and yet there was some familiarity. In the shape of her perfect golden eyes and her disproportioned lips.

She was much more beautiful than Rosalie, but who was she?

"What's wrong, got amnesia? Then again you did seem pretty keen to forget me." She smiled but she looked truly miserable.

The bell rung before I could say a word in response. She was gone before I had time to gather my thoughts.

I entered the cafeteria and scanned the room for the others. They sat in the far left hand corner of the room far away from human stares.

The Cross girl sat alone two tables away staring at a full plate of untouched food.

I moved to go at sit with my family when something caught me in the arm. The lid of a lemonade bottle?

I beat back more memories, Bella nervously fiddling with the lid of her lemonade whilst in close proximity to me.

I sat by Alice, not greeting anyone and stared at the wall. This place hadn't changed in 500 years, just as my love for her had not.

BPOV

Katy Cross.

That's my name now. Bella Swan had died a long time ago and this broken hollow shell of a person had been left in her place.

What happened to time? I was promised that time would heal the wounds inflicted on my kind.

Then again 'My kind' was no longer human, not anymore, not since Victoria had come back for me.

He sat so close, just two tables away, and yet I couldn't reach. He didn't even know who I was.

I felt so alone. 80 years alone. Too long. So alone. Just waiting for someone to pull me out of the dark.


	2. Secret Sidways Glances

BPOV

The bell rung only a split second before I was at the door, I knew if I looked back at him I wouldn't be able to control myself. My hands gently touched the brass doorknob, or at least I thought it had been gently as I hurried away I thought about the dents in it that matched my fingers exactly. Whoops! I couldn't believe he was back; he had such nerve, after everything he had done to me. How could he just waltz back in to my life again, it just wasn't fair. But it still pained me, the sight of him, his glorious body, the strong curve of his jaw, his straight nose, his full lips, his golden eyes. His smouldering golden eyes; Eyes that I could lose myself forever in, Eyes that used to been mine to look into whenever I so wished, now I wished, I wished he would dazzle me and flash his crooked smile for me like he used to, so very long ago. Edward, my Edward, you must know no matter what my feelings for you will never change, I could try to go on as you intended but it would never work, I could never be whole with anyone but you. My darling.

EPOV

She swiftly glided from the room as soon as the schools schedule permitted her. Who was she, she said she had known me but surely I would remember, surely I wouldn't forget. I walked slowly to lunch hardly thrilled by the idea of an hour with just my thoughts, no lecturing teacher to drill facts into my head. I sat at the very same table I had 80 years before, with the exact same family sitting around me but this time we were different. Before we hadn't met Bella, so we couldn't miss her. It could have been that very same day. It was foggy and drizzling outside, just as it always was in Forks, and we were surrounded by many unimportant people, people who just didn't matter and I half expected to see her round the corner, join the dinner queue; shy and timid, and blushing on her first day of her new school. _Edward? _Alice's 'voice' was concerned. _What are you thinking about?_ I eyed her meaningfully; there was only one thing I ever thought about. That was when she walked in, Katy Cross that was her name. I had heard it in the heads of all the children surrounding me. The boys wanted to be with her, and the girls wanted to be her and yet she showed no sign that any of them even existed. She talked to no one. She glided to her own table across the room from me. The very same table where Bella had idly fingered at the lid to a lemonade bottle while listening intently to all of my cryptic remarks, NO! I couldn't let myself remember, couldn't let my mind wonder to happier times, this was my life now and I had to live it. Katy hunched over the table, reading a book. I wondered what it was. Had I read it? Why did I care? I couldn't help but be enchanted by her and it made me feel sick because only moments ago I had wanted my Bella and now all I could focus on was Katy. Her rounded shoulders, her pale skin, the way her hair swayed ever so slightly with her small movements. I remembered her eyes from our brief talk in the biology classroom, golden, deep bringing memories I couldn't quite hold onto long enough to determine what they were. _Edward! Stop staring at her! _Alice shouted with her thoughts. Katy looked up and met my gaze. I instantly looked away. Had she heard what Alice thought? Impossible. _What on earth are you doing Edward? Two minutes ago you were all cut up about Bella, and now I find you gawking at the first pretty girl we meet? _I couldn't help myself. It wasn't like I had done it intentionally; it was just like she was reeling me in. Like I was attached to a fishing line and I had no control over which way I went. The only way was towards her. I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry, I love you more than anything, but you're gone and she is here, and maybe she can fill the void.

BPOV

Edward, there's something very important I need to discuss with

Edward I need to

Why don't you recognise me I thought you

Meet me in the small meadow just north of Fork's north point forest,

Katy


	3. Pain

**EPOV**

She was tense as I approached slowly through the trees. Her eyes piercing through my flesh, I was certain I'd never met her and yet there was some very faint familiarity. I stopped just a couple of metres away, she looked determined and yet, uncomfortable, like she was keeping some big secret.

"What do you want Katy?" I asked we might as well get straight down to the point.

"I thought you might like this." She said handing me a crumpled photograph. I opened it up and gasped as I realised what I was holding. The last connection there was to Bella, the photo of us just before I left was lying in my hand.

"Where the _hell_ did you get this?" I shouted, immediately angry. Why did Katy have this, it was supposed to be safely tucked under the floorboards in Bella's old house?

"She gave it to me, she asked me to give it to you if you ever came back, not that I ever expected you to show your ugly face around here again; not after what you did to her." She was disgusted, and she had every right to be, but if she was an old friend of Bella's maybe she could tell me what happened to her, would it be wrong to get my hopes up?

"Is Bella-" I couldn't even force myself to say the words, I was pathetic.

"Dead?" She offered brutally. "'Corse she is, six months. Six months is all she lasted. You killed her when you went, then you left her to rot!" She pushed against my chest and stormed in the other direction. I couldn't believe it. Eighty years? Bella had been- for eighty friggin' years!" I curled up against one of the tall pine trees, already half submerged in tearless sobs, photo still grasped tightly in my hand.

**BPOV**

I watched him for a few moments after I left him. He was crying; probably feeling guilty that he hadn't saved me. I could have told him right then and there who I was, but I couldn't. He didn't love me then, what made now any different, I was no more special, in fact I was worse, so in my efforts to retain at least a smidgen of my humanity I dialled Alice' cell.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"I know you watched that whole scene, you might want to come pick him up now."

"How did you know I could see? How did you get my number? Who the _hell_ are you?"

"No one." I cut the line and threw the cell as far as I could. To the Cullen's I would always be no one... and it still broke my heart.


	4. How?

**BPOV**

School. You go through it once and it can never surprise you. The only difference this time was gym wasn't something I had to fear, I was no longer co-ordinately challenged. Alice was in my gym class and she spent the entire hour staring at me, no glaring. Finally as the bell rang she cornered me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Katy Cross." Lie. She looked annoyed and I grinned in response.

"How did you know Bella?"

"She was an old friend of mine." Lie.

"Why are you messing with our family?" She retorted. I could lie again and say '_Because of what you did to Bella' _But the thing is I didn't blame them, I blame myself because... I wasn't good enough... wasn't good enough for their love, and it left me bitter.

"Answer the question!" She exclaimed.

"Because I want to." Lie number 3, I'm doing well.

"You! Stay the hell away from my family!"

"Gladly." If I can, if I'm strong enough to. "Goodbye Alice."

"Oh and Katy, Why do you know so much about me?" She asked grabbing my wrist.

"Because Bella used to talk about you all the time, she really loved you Alice." Sad but true. I was pathetic; I used to be a sad little human who couldn't get over what could have been. Now I was the sad little vampire who wasn't brave enough to move on. I turned and walked away, I couldn't handle anymore of this, anymore drama, and it was all way, way too much for me. Goodbye Edward, but the difference is, in a couple of days, I'll be back.

**AN**

_Sorry there's no EPOV in this chapter and I'll work on one when I get back from Spain, but for now, Adios!_

_P.S. Remember Reviews make me write so press that epic green button and show me your love!_

_Unscenced_


	5. Ketchup And Carpet Are Not A Good Mix

**BPOV**

Silence... If only...

Why is it that just when you finally find somewhere quiet to go, your mind just won't shut up? What happened to my silence? And yet my mind wasn't even doing anything very productive,

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, What if..._

If only life was that easy.

"Jake...? What are you doing here?" He had walked into my living room stuffing his face with an oversized hot dog.

"You mean apart from getting ketchup all over you nice carpet...?" He grinned at me, mouth full of food.

"You had better not!" I reached out and nudged him lightly in the gut.

"Want to go out for a while? I'm really bored...!" He whined.

**EPOV**

"Edward please come home now!" Alice moaned in my ear.

"Alice will you please go away, just go." I just wanted to be alone, more than anything, alone to think things over, to think about my life. "I need to be alone." She sighed and looked at me sorrowfully.

"I just thought that-" Her head whipped around and her eyes widened. A series of loud bell like sounds erupted from behind me, I turned my body to see Katy dragging a boy by the sleeve and laughing loudly. When she caught sight of Alice and I, she froze.

"Oh, sorry we didn't mean to- sorry." She turned to the boy who had now turned to face me. A shot of recognition shot through me. Jacob Black. I felt an instant burst of jealousy, and then I felt guilty.

"Well Cullen... I must say it's been a while but... you look like crap!" I growled at him, he had no right he had no idea what I'd been through.

_Sorry it's short again but I'm having a slight brain block, review and give me some ideas. I know where I'm going but I don't know how to get there so... press that awesome green button and review... please..._

_Unscenced_


	6. Jacob Black

**BPOV**

"Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude we'll go now." I pulled on Jake's arm but he didn't budge.

"No it's fine Katy really." Alice said her bell like voice filling the clearing. Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled.

"Katy..?" He mumbled.

"Yes and _Katy_ would like to be leaving now." I hissed. It came out harsher than I intended it to but he was about to blow my cover. "Now Jake." I insisted after he still didn't move.

"Huh?" He still looked puzzled. It took a full ten seconds for that confused look to leave his face. The he started to roar with laughter. "Oh this is classic! This is so, my god, this is so... _funny_!" I yanked on his arm again, this time with enough force to make him stumble back a few paces. "Awww no _Katy_! I'm having fun, you can't be serious!"

"Err... oh yes I can Jake, we are going _now!_" I growled.

"Hey, what's the big deal Katy?" Alice said. "I mean I know he really smells but it's not like we're going to eat him." Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Yes but if you don't move," I eyed him meaningfully, "I may!" He sighed and regretfully moved. When we were about five miles away and out of earshot he turned on me.

"Explain."

"Explain what?" He just looked and raised his eyebrows. "Okay so they might not know who I am."

"Awww, Bells. You do realise that it would hurt them so much more if they knew."

"No!"

"But it could just slip..."He laughed darkly.

"No!" I insisted.

"But-"

"No!"

"But if-"

"No! Don't you get it! No! I don't want them to know who I am! I can't stand it!" _I could never stand it._ "I'm sorry Jake." I pulled on his sleeve. "C'mon lets go back to yours I'm itching to have an arm wrestle with Embry. I'll win of course."

"Not if I wrestle you though, and I don't mean an arm wrestle." I hit him gently on the arm while we laughed together.

"Don't hold your breath."

_So what do you think? I know I keep promising longer ones but seeing as I only updated yesterday I don't think you can complain. Sorry this is a bit of a filler but I will get there eventually. I'm also going to start a City Of Glass fiction so if we have any COG fans check it out please it's called __**Royalty.**__ I'd like to thank anyone who has given me a review and for them to please keep doing so, and I'd like to say a special thanks to MrsCullenOMG for constantly reminding me to update and for all the reviews she has given me. THANKYOU! I also forget to disclaim so I'm not Stephanie Meyer unfortunately soooo... I don't own these characters. Now you've read my chapter love me and press the green button._

_Unscenced_


	7. Goat Rocks

**BPOV**

Oeuf! School. You think you have it bad in your mortal life but when you're immortal... let's just put it this way, when you know more than the teachers, school becomes a pointless, boring habit. I _really_ disliked school. On the bright side, I can do gym without completely embarrassing myself, however I had to deal with... them.

Edward was in my biology class, Alice in gym, Emmett in French, Jasper in English, Rosalie in Calculus. I could not escape them; everywhere I turned there was another one. Just their presence was enough to taunt me, to make me want to run away... or run to them, but I couldn't do that, not now.

My life played out in an endless circle, never changing, never moving forwards. French, receiving sidelong glances from Emmett, Calculus, my immortality had not changed Rosalie's hatred for me, English, Jasper always sensing my mood to figure out if I would hurt his family again, lunch, where I sat alone, staring at untouched food, desperately trying not to think, Biology, desperately trying not to return the stares Edward gave me, gym always having to watch out for Alice, trying to see who I was and Charlie's house. It was abandoned after he died and so I, made use of it. The only change to my daily routine was when I hunted, and that was more of an obligation than a pleasure. It was supposed to be sunny on Tuesday so I made use of that time to go on a much delayed hunting trip, I didn't like to go too far away, much to my embarrassment I didn't like leaving the Cullen's behind, and I'm ashamed of it.

I didn't go far, just to goat rocks, Edward had told me about that place himself, said it was good for grizzlies; I need a grizzly, maybe that will help my stress, a nice wrestle. As if something as simple as that could sidetrack me, a vampire's mind is too complex for that. Although it's useful sometimes to be able to think of more than one thing, it means I can always think of him... always think of them.

**EPOV**

My eyes had long since turned black and my family were rapidly becoming irritated with me.

"Edward, for heaven's sake just go hunting!" Alice finally screamed at me after I broke a third vase- Being thirsty really doesn't make me a nice guy- hoping that that would be the extent of the damage. "Carlisle and Esme need to hunt as well, Why don't the three of you go to goat rocks or something, blow off some steam? You might enjoy yourself. Please, for the sale of my sanity go." She begged. _I think her sanity is long gone._ Emmett thought. I sniggered, a half laugh that in happier times would have been a happy sound.

"Okay Alice, I'll go, but just for your sanity." She smiled. _It'll be good for you Ed._

_Okay so they've both headed for the same place? Wonder what'll happen? And it's going to be the first time Carlisle and Esme are in the picture. Aren't you all exited? Okay so I've just realised that the epic green button is now an epic blue button therefore have been talking out of my ass this entire time. And OMG my beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, smart beta reader didn't even pick up on it... Stupid little beta reader... Anyhow... Review please! Press that epic __**blue**__ button and tell me what you though, thank you!_

_Unscenced_


	8. Making Carlisle Angry

_I'd like to thank ziza for the idea she gave me, and yes I will be using it, and everyone else will have to wait to find out what it is. Next chapter will be up very soon I promise. And keep reviewing! Unscenced x_

**BPOV**

I crept along the branch, prey in sight, he could smell me but the wind was screwing up my scent and he couldn't pinpoint my location. I could see the mountain lion slashing his head from side to side, facing me, then facing south, even though I was a good 300 metres away and I could smell him; the thick sweet blood that I was soon to consume and also, another smell. One too weak to determine what it was. But that didn't bother me, I could take anything I ran into here and come out without a scratch.

**EPOV**

I crept along the branch, prey in sight, he could smell me but the wind was screwing up my scent and he couldn't pinpoint my location. I could see the mountain lion slashing his head from side to side, facing me then facing north, even though I was a good 300 metres away and I could smell him; the thick sweet blood that I was soon to consume and also, another smell. One too weak to determine what it was. But that didn't bother me, I could take anything I ran into here and come out without a scratch. I could hear Carlisle and Esme tucking into their meal behind me and it only strengthened my thirst. I leapt out at the lion but as I sailed through the air, I collided with something hard. And it hurt. I rolled back on to the balls of my feet and snarled. She did the same, it was if she was mirroring me, copying my every movement. I looked at her properly now and a wave of recognition shot through me.

"Katy?" She straightened up in response, and groaned, nice to know she was happy to see me.

"Edward? What's going on?" I heard my adoptive mother call to me. Esme emerged through the trees, Carlisle following closely behind her. I hesitated, and saw the confusion in their eyes.

"Mum, dad, this is Katy, She in my year at school." Esme was always one for appearances.

"Katy, how lovely to finally meet you." She said smiling warmly. She offered her hand to Katy, but she just stared at it if it were a wild snake. My mother got the message. "I am Esme Cullen." She said trying to light the atmosphere.

"I know." Katy replied coldly. I knew Katy was a little bit strange but to use so much hostility to someone she had only just met. "Bella told me about you. She said you were so warm and motherly, and the nicest woman she'd ever met. I disagree, you still left her to die like she was nothing, you all did." All through this rant Carlisle eyes remained calm, but these comments made him angry.

"Do not talk to my wife like that! We had no choice but to leave her behind!" Katy laughed a bitter, loathing sound.

"Life is full of choices, there's no right choice, and no wrong choice, but every choice has a result, and the one you chose resulted in Bella's death. And that's something I can never forgive you for." In the whole exchange, her voice never rose above the quiet monotone she was speaking in. "Enjoy your life." She said before striding back off into the trees, leaving us in awe.


	9. A Little Xmas Present

_**-IMPORTANT PLEASE READ-**_

_I'm sorry it's been so long but stress and school work got on top of me recently and I've been feeling really low just with self-esteem which didn't really push me to write very much. It probably doesn't help that I read so many amazing stories from amazing writers and you can just tell that they are meant to be writers and I just think that, I want to be them. I want to be able to just sit down and for the words to flow out, but I can't. There are people on here that everybody can't wait for their stories to come out because their incredible and get like 100 reviews per chapter or something ridiculous. I'm one of those writers that people enjoy their stories, but they just use them to fill their time whilst they wait. My best friend can't even be bothered to read them and they're certainly not very long, and she was supposed to be Beta-ing for me and my parents would laugh if they knew I wrote any type of story, even my original work. I'm sorry I'm so gloomy but just think of this, as your Christmas presents, to anyone that it does matter to. After this I'm going away for a week but I'm hoping to start weekly updates on my stories commencing Monday 3__rd__. So for Disjointed, it'll be every Wednesday, so I'll see you on the 5__th__. Okay so now for the actual chapter, sorry it's not so long but they will get longer, I promise, I have to give a Xmas gift to 3 other stories. Enjoy,_

_Unscenced x_

**BPOV**

I can't stay like this forever. Look at me. I wallow in my own self-pity and yet, nobody pities me. Nobody is left now that cares if I'm happy or not. Jake is the only friend now, the only person I have left in the world; the only one who cares. Was all of it worth it? All the torture I put the Cullen's through? What was the point in it all? Sure, they used me and all but, what was the point if I was doing it straight back to them, hurting them as they hurt me. Karma you may call it, but to be quite honest, I don't like the smell of karma, (**A/N, Real experience, I'll tell you about it sometime) **It's like regret, and hatred and a whole lot of renewed pain. Revenge isn't sweet. Revenge is like acid, and yet, I just couldn't help myself, couldn't stop myself from hurting them, over, and over, and over again. It was an accident really, well, vampires don't actually have accidents, but I didn't really mean to do it. School was the same as always, boring, but Alice went from being interested in me, to pure hatred. And yes, it was my fault.

_Okay, so this chapter is more authors note then actual chapter. But like I said, it's just a Christmas present. Real update will be on the 5__th__ of January then every week and the chapters will be longer. I'm going to try and be a better writer. Plus you'll find out what Bella did to tick off Alice. If anyone is interested in the job of being a Beta, that would be greatly appreciated, please PM me, or leave it in a review. Also my original stuff, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing that, but it has to be someone I trust, because some of it is kind of personal. But again, PM me and I'll get back to you. Sorry for the depressing shit, but I promise, I'll get through it all, and then stuff will be back to normal._

_Thank you for sticking with me_

_Freya Tomlinson_


	10. Good Terms?

_Okay so, the smell of Karma. I guess I have to give credit to my friend for her idiocy. We went into Lush (A shop that sells soaps and bath salts and lotions and things) and they were advertising their new perfumes. Orange and Karma. My friend decided she would try Karma and it smelt horrible so she tried to cover it up with the orange which smelt even worse so when I was at the counter buying something, she was very embarrassingly smothering herself in sample lotion to try and get rid of the smell. She smelt awful by the end and I Was very eager to leave the shop before we received any more embarrassing stares._

**BPOV**

Edward resumed his usual seat next to me in uncomfortable silence carefully removing his various books and arranging them precisely on his desk just as I had done five minutes previous to this.

"Ummm, hi?" I said to him carefully, wary of his reaction. I wanted to start again, I didn't think I could cope with the constant arguing, and despite how long it's been, them all hating me. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting, it was kinda stupid. Getting angry can't change the past, so, start over? Hi, I'm Katy Cross, What's your name?" He looked puzzled, probably that was the last thing that he was expecting her to say. She raised her eyebrows, prompting a response.

"Err, Edward?" He replied. She chuckled at the question in his voice.

"Are you sure? You don't sound convinced. Is that really your name?" I smiled warmly at him to make sure that he knew that I wasn't being serious.

"I don't know." He said getting more confident. "I'll have to think about it." I laughed again, this time more openly and several heads turned in my direction, never having even heard me talk before.

"Okay then, until you decide on that, what should I call you?"

"Hmmm." He thought about his answer for a moment. "Al, Al is a good name." I tried to contain my laughter at his choice of name. I never figured that _Edward Cullen_ would want to be called Al.

"Okay then Al, are you planning on going to the new year's dance?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't not go. Alice would force dress me and drag me there if she had to, I'm trying to avoid something nasty and very painful happening to me, I'm going." Yes, I still remembered my first prom. How Alice had me in her bathroom all day, fixing and pinning and primping whatever body part she could get to. Yes, Alice would defiantly resort to pain to get Edward there.

"I guess maybe I'll see you there then. I don't usually go to these things but, I guess if I'm on speaking terms with at least one person, it can't hurt right? Well, you haven't seen my dancing yet, I may prove myself wrong. I haven't tried since I was turned, and that was a long time ago." He smiled encouragingly and was about to reply, before the teacher cut in with a rant about excess noise in class.

**-LINE-**

Lunch came quicker than expected, having talked to Edward for most of the lesson, time passed rapidly. We walked into the canteen and found very few people had arrived before us. We went straight to the front of the lunch queue and ordered our food, which would not be touched, and then made our way to a spare table. I was hesitant whether to sit with him, as we may be on speaking terms, but his family may still not be. He assured me that it would be okay.

"Don't worry. If they have a problem, they'll sit somewhere else. I'm sure they can cope without me for one lunchtime." I sat on the seat to his right on this conformation, and was again being bombarded by awkward stares. This was the first time I had ever made any effort to be sociable. It was a novelty to them.

**EPOV**

Katy sat down to my right after me confirming that it was okay and looked around the room. I knew what she would be seeing. I could see it in all the heads of everyone around her. I was getting slowly happier with time, and so as my head was clearing up, so were the people I was trying to read. When I first came here, I couldn't read anything, but I could clearly tell the simple mundane thoughts of the children sat around me.

_Edward never talks to anyone but his family._

_Why couldn't he talk to me?_

_Why her? She's pretty sure, but she's such a freak!_

These thoughts bounced around the room and soon, as more children entered the canteen, there were full length discussions in progress. When my siblings entered, they only gave me a quick disgusted glare before sitting on the opposite side of the room. And through all of it, we just kep t talking, about the most random insignificant things; things that didn't matter, opinions on certain subjects. Anything. Just talking, getting to know one another, sharing jokes, laughing for the first time in an awfully long time.

"So Al? How much trouble you going to be in for sitting with me today? You didn't have to you know?" She said, asking a serious question but keeping it light. She wanted to know how much they hated her; whether she could fix the damage.

"Not too bad I wouldn't say, if I survive Alice." I wondered something then that I had only ever encountered once before. "Why can't I hear your thoughts? When I first came here, I was a bit, shall I say down? So I couldn't hear anyone's, but now, I can, but not yours. Still not yours?" She chuckled and tapped her head.

"Shield. No one's getting in here."


	11. Is The Theme Disaster?

**BPOV**

I leant backwards, lying on the plush grass behind me, relaxing with Edwards's presence beside me. I had taken him out here after school, I had told him if he wanted to be near Bella then he should come out here; it might make him feel closer to her. He had obliged with only little reluctance and I think a little surprise that I had known he place. He lay with his eyes closed, palms down, the sun making his face glisten like a million diamonds. It was beautiful really, his perfection. He sighed heavily and I wondered where his thoughts could have wandered of to, where they centred on me? Or was that to optimistic, he might be thinking about the old me, it was possible, he did come here to be with her, but I could never be Bella ever again, too much had changed.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, shocking myself at the abruptness in my words. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." He chuckled, opening his eyes and facing me.

"No it's okay, I don't mind." He turned his head so it was facing the sky again, but he didn't close his eyes. "I didn't want her to end up like me, I didn't want her to have this life, and I wanted her to be happy." He sighed again before continuing. "This isn't a life I would have chosen; don't get me wrong, I don't resent Carlisle for making me this way, but it's not something I would wish for on anyone. There's too much to give up to become one of us, I didn't want her to have to give up anything." I sat up, leaning on one arm and looking at his face, which was no longer in the sunlight and portrayed the sadness he felt inside.

"She did have to give something up though. She had to give up you." I smiled sadly at him; maybe I should just tell him who I was. It couldn't do much harm could it? He might finally forgive himself?

"Hey Katy, about the dance tonight, I know you and Alice haven't been the best of friends, but she wanted me to ask you if she could help you get ready, she has a thing about makeovers. It's like her fetish or something, so will you?" I chuckled, remembering how many times Alice had dolled me up before.

"No it's fine." I said after the laughter had passed. "What time does she want me over?"

"Five minutes ago. I predict her killing me." I smiled.

"It makes a change from her wanting to kill me."

**-LINE-**

"Katy sit still!" Alice nagged for the twentieth time in about three minutes. "I can't sort out your hair if you keep looking around!" I groaned and looked back towards Alice's vanity. "This is pointless, my hair looks fine!" I moaned but kept still all the same. When Alive had finally groomed me to perfection, she departed the room in order to slip into her own dress, and instructed me to do the same. It was a light blue, knew length strapless dress that went in at the middle and was lightly decorated with a bow. It was pretty casual but also quite pretty. Alice returned in no time at all and I was gobsmacked at how beautiful she looked. Her green dress made her pixie like features stand out. It was sleeveless, and had a vow tied on one shoulder. It went down to mid-thigh and looked very light and fluty, almost as if she could be a fairy if she grew wings. "Wow Alice you look-" She interrupted me and grabbed my hand.

"Yes yes, beautiful, incredible, amazing whatever. We have to go!" She pulled me out of the door quickly only to be met by Rosalie in the hall. She looked, well she looked like Rosalie. Stunning was an understatement. Her dress was deep red and had a neck line that went down to her waist with a tie just under her chest. It showed off her skinny middle and flowed out towards the floor when it got passed her hips all the way to the floor.

"Hey Allie, you ready to go?"

**-LINE-**

**EPOV**

When we arrived, the dance was already in full swing but everyone looked up as we walked in. I couldn't get over how beautiful Katy looked tonight, more beautiful than either Alice or Rosalie. I heard the music change as I dropped my coat onto a chair. 'Your Song' by Elton John was playing and I pulled up the courage to ask Katy for a dance.

"Hey." I said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Do you want to dance?" I asked indicating to the other couples scattered around the floor." She smiled warmly and I couldn't help smiling in response.

"Sure." I led her onto the floor when she took her place inside my embrace. We twirled effortlessly for a long time before anything happened, other than mu constant grinning. I couldn't keep a smile off of my face. We were just gazing into each other's eyes completely oblivious to what was happening around us, I saw Katy's face get closer to mine until she was inches away from me. I heard a slap and wondered where it had come from until I realised that Alice had come up beside us and slapped Katy full force across the face.

"Alice!"

"No! Save it! I thought we could maybe be friends but no! You will never be as good as her! You will never be her!" She shrieked before running out of the hall, Katy running madly after her. I was left to contemplate what had just happened.

_Okay there you go as promised. Next update will be same time next week, please review. And also please check out my blog (Unscenced(dot)blogspot(dot).com) which contains banners/ trailers/ teasers and links to all my FanFictions, __**(It also has pictures of the dance outfits mentioned in this chapter) **__and please leave a comment because my friend put a lot of effort into it receiving no gain from it and she doesn't get the amazingness of your reviews and I think she deserves a thank you for putting in so much effort so please, please, please, please, please, and will see you next week._

_Unscenced x_

_P.S there will be a teaser on there before Wednesday! Xx_


	12. Bitch Slaps And Happy Endings

**BPOV**

I only had to think about my reaction for about half a second before I was chasing after Alice. I had to make things right, I didn't want her hating me. I could hear Edward's voice calling me, advising me to stay, but I couldn't, I _had _to make it right.

"Alice. Alice!" I called at her retreating form, which was already over five miles away. "Alice _please_!" She had moved a further five miles ahead. "Alice!" I finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She snapped around to face me, her hair was furious. Her eyes looked like they were on fire, and boy would they burn.

"What! What Katy! What could you possibly say that could make me hate you less! Go on, enlighten me!" She screamed, forcefully shrugging my arm off of. Her body was shaking with unshed tears, her frame vibrating with sobs. "My best- my best friend… You." She took a deep breath in steadying herself. "You cannot replace her; she'll- she'll always be better, the best. I loved her so- so much." He head went into her hands and she hugged her legs to her chest.

"Alice, I-" I didn't know what to say to her. What could make it right? "Alice, I don't want to replace your friend. I'm just trying to be someone, to fit in. Please Alice, please I don't- tell me what I can do." I reached out to her when a look of surprise crossed her face and she grabbed my wrist firmly. She twirled it so that the palm was facing her.

"What the hell is this?" She said indicating the tooth marks along my hand that I had received so many years ago. "Where did you get this?" I snatched my arm back and attempted to think of some reason why I would have it in the exact same place as Bella had.

"Alice I-" I had no idea how to finish that sentence, no idea what to say to her.

"Bella?" She whispered.

**APOV**

Oh my goodness. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not seen? I could see in the shape of her lips, the way the top was slightly too big for the bottom, and the way her hair fell down her back and the way she held herself; tentative, cautious, almost shy.

"Bella?" I whispered tentatively. She just looked at the floor and shook with sobs. "Bella you're, you… Bella." I jumped on her and encased her in my arms, crying waterless tears into her soft brown hair. "My Bella, you're okay!" She finally caught up with what was going on and grabbed the tops of my arms.

"Alice you can't, you can't tell anyone, especially Edward, I can't, I can't do it okay. I can't cope!" I held her as she cried into her shoulder. "I'm glad I have you here Alice. I need someone I can talk to, I need you."

**-LINE-**

**EPOV**

It was strange how close Alice and Katy began to become after the dance. It was strange really. They were so angry with each other, Alice had hit Katy, and now, now they had all so suddenly become like best friends.

"Hey Eddie!" Alice called from the hallway. She skipped inside of the door and grinned at me. "Thunderstorm tonight, you know what that means!" She said in a sing song voice. "Baseball!" She squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands!

"Eeuugghh!" I groaned. "Do I have to?" I looked at the expression on her face before answering my own question. "Forget I asked, of course I have to go.

It was dark in the clearing, but it didn't affect my eyes, and I could hear the thunder going off, but there was no rain here. The teams had been pre-set up. Alice, Katy, Emmett and Carlisle against Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and I, and we only had to wait for Alice's signal before the game was underway. About half way into our game, Alice saw something. I could read it straight out of her head, the trees were blowing in the wind that surrounded us, then, out of the mist, approached something red, like fire.

Victoria.

_Okay two weeks, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I had exams so I had to put it on hold, they come first, but they're all over for a while so there shouldn't be any interruptions. Sorry if the end is a little rushed, but I felt I needed to put it up soon after such a long wait, and tell me in a review, how soon should Eddie find out; straight away, in a couple of chapter, longer? R&R with an answer. Sorry it's not a long one but I'd like to add that no one commented on my blog. I said that my friend put a lot of effort into it so by next week I want someone to comment on it or I may not rush to update. Please, it takes two minutes to leave a comment. _unscenced(.)blogspot(.)com

_Unscenced x_


	13. Coming Soon

Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I know I said I wouldn't leave again but it's been a mixture of exams, breakage of my computer, and holidays this week has been the only free week I've had in a long time. This AN will be deleted when I start my updates next week.

**Wednesday- Disjointed**

**Friday- It's Better As A Boy**

Thursday- Royalty

**Thursday- The Blue Lagoon**

Friday- The Place Where Dreams Are Made

Hopefully over the weekend- Presents For The Holidays (I have Easter and Comic relief nearly ready and another to write)

Saturday- By The Shore

**The bolded ones don't currently have a Beta so anyone whose interested let me know this week.**

My existing Betas, if you're still with me, expect an update your way soon.

See you soon and thanks for sticking out the wait.

Unscenced x


End file.
